Confidences
by Yagaelle
Summary: Harry reçoit une lettre de Peter Pettigrow où celui-ci tente d'expliquer ses choix.


Harry,

Je t'en supplie, lis ces quelques lignes avant de brûler ma lettre, avant de la déchirer. C'est important pour moi et tout autant pour toi. Tu as le droit de savoir pourquoi tes parents sont morts et pourquoi j'ai trahi mes meilleurs amis.

Tu dois sûrement être très surpris que je t'adresse une lettre pour t'expliquer tout ça alors que je pourrais tromper la vigilance de Dumbledore pour venir te voir ou bien encore attendre que ce soient les grandes vacances pour venir te voir chez les Dursley. Mais, mes heures me sont comptées, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'apprécie pas que l'un de ses serviteurs ait une dette envers le « Survivant ». Il a dont simplement choisit de me supprimer. A l'heure où tu lis ces lignes je dois déjà être en train de m'expliquer avec James et Sirius.

J'ai décidé de te prévenir pour une autre raison. J'ai changé, je regrette ce que j'ai fait, et aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de t'écrire mes confessions parce que tu es la meilleure personne que je connaisse. Tu es le digne fils de tes parents, ils seraient fiers de toi s'ils étaient là.

Pour que tu comprennes mieux comment j'en suis arrivé à trahir tes parents, je vais te raconter quelques passages de ma pauvre vie pour que tu saches et comprenne la vérité. J'essaierais de ne pas te mentir et ne me glorifierais pas. Je n'en retirais de toute manière absolument rien. Etant à présent mort, cette lettre n'influencera que ta vie et celle des personnes à qui tu la feras lire…

Alors, tout a commencé le jour où j'ai été réparti à Gryffondor. Je me suis retrouvé dans mon dortoir avec les futurs autres maraudeurs. A l'époque, seuls James et Sirius se connaissaient. Ils étaient très proches et très soudés. Si j'ai bien compris, leurs parents se croisaient souvent lors de grands repas mondains et bien que M. Black et M. Potter ne s'apprécient pas, leurs fils avaient forgé une très forte amitié. Je n'osais pas devenir leur ami, ils me semblaient trop inaccessibles : trop brillants, trop drôles, trop tout… Je m'étais donc rapproché de Rémus mais c'était un garçon secret, mystérieux, froid et distant. C'est la promiscuité qui nous a rapprochés. Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'était pour moi… Sirius, James et Remus étaient brillants et je les admirais. Ils étaient par ailleurs admirés de toute l'école et j'étais très fier d'être leur ami. Mais d'un autre coté, à coté d'eux je ne valais rien. J'étais un peu comme leur ombre.

Tu ne dois pas comprendre pourquoi je te raconte cela, mais je t'assure qu'il y a un lien avec ce qui suit. N'arrête pas ta lecture en chemin. Après tout je suis mort, je ne peux plus te faire de mal et c'est un moyen de réduire la dette que j'ai contractée à ton égard.

Un autre souvenir est très important pour moi et pour comprendre la suite : Le jour de ma première transformation. James et Sirius pouvaient se transformer depuis plusieurs mois déjà mais ils avaient attendu que j'en fasse autant pour accompagner Remus et je leur en suis, encore aujourd'hui, reconnaissant. James et Sirius se transformaient en de majestueux animaux et j'espérais à mon tour d'avoir un aussi noble avatar. Quand je me suis transformé pour la première fois, j'ai mis longtemps à comprendre pourquoi tout était aussi grand autour de moi… Quand j'ai repris ma forme humaine, j'ai vu que mes amis étaient stupéfaits, ils m'annoncèrent alors que je me transformais en rat. J'étais dégoûté, je me dégoûtais moi-même ! Et je suis resté silencieux plus de deux semaines. Je les évitais, je les ignorais… Ca n'a pas été facile, mais je leur en voulais, j'étais jaloux ! Mais le soir de la Pleine Lune fut super, et j'ai arrêté de ruminer. Tu te rends compte ! A la fin de notre septième année j'étais entouré de James (meilleur capitaine de quidditch depuis des lustres et petit ami de la plus belle et plus intelligente fille de l'école), Sirius (Le garçon le plus cool et le plus canon de l'école) et de Remus (le meilleur élève de notre année). Moi, j'étais seulement « Le Quatrième Maraudeur » ou encore « Le copain de James, Sirius et Remus ». Je crois que cela m'a profondément marqué bien que je les adulais et les considérais comme mes frères. Inconsciemment j'ai voulu prendre mes distances. A notre sortie de Poudlard, nous nous voyions presque tous les soirs au grand désespoir de Lily. Et puis avec le temps, les missions pour l'Ordre, le travail, on ne se voyait plus que pour les Pleines Lunes.

Je n'ai jamais voulu trahir tes parents Harry, mais le jour où j'ai vu le mage noir, je n'ai rien pu faire.

Il était tard, j'étais en train de ranger le dernier compte rendu de l'ordre dans mon bureau quand j'ai entendu du bruit dans la pièce principale de mon modeste appartement. Je suis resté immobile, je n'ai eu ni le courage de James ou de Sirius ni la vivacité d'esprit de Remus. J'ai donc attendu, passivement que les bruits cessent. Mais ils ne cessaient pas. J'ai regardé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et j'en ai vu une bonne demi-douzaine, une bonne demi-douzaine d'hommes et de femmes vêtus de noir qui fouillaient la salle de séjour de mon appartement, une bonne demi-douzaine de mangemorts qui semblait chercher quelque chose. L'un d'eux s'arrêta sur l'album de photos qui était sur la table basse, il le feuilleta et en sortit un carton bleu clair, c'était le faire-part de ta naissance. On te voyait dessus en train d'essayer d'attraper ton pied. A coté, sur le carton où on voyait un cerf, un chien, un loup et un rat qui s'amusaient ensemble. Au-dessus étaient inscrites ces quelques lignes :

_James William Potter  
et  
Elisabeth James Potter Evans  
sont fiers de vous annoncer que le jeune  
Harry James Potter  
est né le 31 juillet à 15h32._

Il n'y avait pas ton adresse et pourtant les mangemorts semblaient contents de leur trouvaille. Ils s'enfoncèrent ensuite dans l'appartement… Ils finirent par ouvrir la porte de mon bureau où je me tenais caché jusqu'à ce moment. Ils parurent surpris de m'y trouver. Qu'est ce qu'ils pensaient ? C'est mon « chez moi » après tout ! Ils s'approchèrent de moi et m'embarquèrent. Je ne put rien dire et me trouvais rapidement à la lisière d'une immense forêt. Là, j'y ai trouvé Rogue. Il salua les mangemorts puis son regard se posa sur moi. Il me prit ma baguette et m'attacha à un arbre. Il s'éloigna ensuite de moi et discuta avec mes ravisseurs. Ils revinrent rapidement et m'entraînèrent dans un lieu indescriptible. Je ne me le rappelle plus. La seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est Lui. Il était là… au milieu de ce carnage. C'était un beau garçon, un peu plus âgé que moi, dix ans, tout au plus… Rien à voir avec celui que tu as vu revenir en quatrième année. Donc, il était là, devant moi. Severus s'est approché de lui et lui a expliqué quelque chose. Il me regarda alors comme on ne m'a jamais regardé. Il ne m'a pas dit grand chose à part que comme je l'avais vu, je devais soit « m'allier » à lui, soit périr. Je n'ai pas le courage des maraudeurs je n'ai pas su me montrer digne de leur confiance. C'est ce jour là que j'ai tout gâché.

Je m'en veux Harry, mais, si tout était à recommencer, je ferais le même choix car je suis un lâche… un lâche ! Ce soir, j'arrête de me terrer comme un rat et le seigneur des ténèbres pourra me tuer. Je ne te ferais plus de mal, je ne ferais plus de mal à personne. Je serais libéré ! Donc, comme je te le disais, c'est ce soir là que tout a basculé, j'ai reçut la marque et nous nous sommes retrouvés deux espions dans l'ordre : Rogue et moi-même. Car tu as raison de ne pas croire à la reconversion de Rogue Harry ! Depuis ce jour là, j'ai quelques peu éviter le contact avec Sirius, James et Remus de peur qu'ils découvrent la vérité, en plus Dumbledore nous avait dits qu'il y avait un traître parmi nous et tout le monde était suspicieux : Sirius et Remus s'accusaient mutuellement, James n'y croyait pas et moi…moi je savais tout ! C'était la première fois que je savais plus de choses que les autres, la première fois que je leur était supérieur ! Et à ce moment là j'ai su que j'avais bien choisit, que j'avais choisit les meilleurs pour alliés.

Et puis, un jour Sirius a débarqué chez moi pour me dire d'aller de toute urgence chez vous, à Godric's Hollow. Quand je suis arrivé, James m'a expliqué qu'il voulait que je sois leur gardien de secrets. Ce que je me suis empressé d'accepter surtout quand on m'a dit que tout le monde pensait que les Potter avaient choisit Sirius. Ils me faisaient confiance, et moi… je les ai trahis. Dès que j'ai pu, j'ai averti mon maître de la bonne nouvelle et tu connais la suite. Harry je sais que ça a été terrible pour toi, mais c'est ainsi. Personne ne peut modifier son destin. La prophétie l'annonçait…Tu as été choisit c'est un immense honneur. Montre t'en digne.

Pour revenir à ce que je voulais te raconter – le temps presse – j'ai vécu pendant douze ans sous ma forme transformée chez tes amis Weasley. A leur coté j'ai découvert ce que signifiait la Famille. Pas la famille au sens juridique du terme mais plutôt une Famille unie et surtout pleine d'amour. Ca peut te paraître normal, mais pour moi ce fut une découverte. Pendant douze ans j'ai été entouré d'amour ! Quelques épisodes m'ont bien sûr marqué, comme la fois où j'ai mordu un des acolytes de Malfoy ou encore pendant ta troisième année lorsque Pattenrond me pourchassait. C'est d'ailleurs cette année là que j'ai revu Sirius et Remus… dans la cabane hurlante. Comme ce moment fut terrible pour moi ! Voir mes deux meilleurs amis s'unir pour me tuer… Mais, heureusement, tu étais là. , tu m'as sauvé la vie, dette que j'essaies de gommer par cette lettre. Je te dois ce sursis qui m'a été accordé. Puis il y a eu la renaissance de mon maître, encore une fois, tu étais là. Je l'ai aidé ! J'ai été le premier à lui revenir ! Mais quel pris ai-je du payer ! M pauvre main… J'étais à nouveau fier de ce que j'avais accompli, j'avais été là, au bon moment, quand il fallait aider mon maître bien que ces années auprès des Weasley m'aient quelque peu fait changer d'avis sur mon maître. Je lui reste néanmoins fidèle. Mais je ne suis plus que l'ombre de ce que j'étais avant. Avec la montée de Percy au ministère, je ne suis plus à l'abri nul part… Mais ce temps est bientôt révolu, le soleil ne va pas tarder à faire son apparition.  
Je n'ai plus qu'un chose à te dire Harry : c'est que je  
Ils arrivent!  
Lis cette lettre!  
Adieu,  
P. Pettigrow


End file.
